1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flag or post support device, and more particularly to a flag or post support device having an angular adjustable structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical flag or post support devices comprise a ground engaging element for engaging into ground, and a tubular or cylindrical member attached to the ground engaging element, for supporting a post or a rod of a flag or of an umbrella, or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,681 to Procaccianti et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,366 to Speece, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,273 to Kemikem disclose three of the typical flag or post support devices each also comprising a tubular or cylindrical member attached to a ground engaging element, for supporting a longitudinal post of a flag or umbrella or antenna or the like.
However, normally, the tubular or cylindrical members are solidly secured to the ground engaging elements, and may not be adjusted relative to the ground engaging elements to different angular positions.
In addition, the longitudinal posts or rods of the flag or umbrella or antenna or the like are simply engaged into the tubular or cylindrical members, and may have a good chance to be disengaged from the tubular or cylindrical members, particularly when the flag or umbrella or antenna are blown by strong wind.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional flag or post support devices.